weblyfandomcom-20200215-history
Newsletter- November 2011
The Wikian November 2011 • Edition no. 3 Yay! The second Newsletter was a success! This is the third edition of our recently started Newsletter. After some trouble, we finally managed to finish our third Newsletter, and give it survival for the next month, at least. I think this month was a learning month(s) for us and I think a lot of the newer users are interested in the newsletter. Don't forget: If you want to take part in our Newsletter, or at least have your name and/or your stories mentioned in our sections, message the ones in charge of each one of them. Oh, and stay tuned for Webly's blog posts! We're happy to launch Issue No. 3 of our monthly Newsletter! Have fun! The community Author of the Month- Interview Weblykinly (Talk) Webly: I'm Webly the Awesomest and I'm here with Author of the Month Interviews! Sorry, but November's episode was somehow skipped. Today, I'm here with a very special friend of mine, 1dra7 aka Dra. How have you been this month or these two months? Dra: Good. Webly: That's always good! Did you do anything to celebrate 11-11 like make a wish or anything? Dra: No. Webly:It's not for everyone, I guess. Have you had fun writing The Drama Games and it’s sequel? Dra: It'd been really fun writing it. I enjoy/ed it. <3 Webly: Good to hear that. It’s been getting some negative criticism from not showing the full story. Will you go back and change that? Dra: I might just do it. ;) Webly: Yay! That's more for me to read but hey, it's worth it. How’s Total Drama Dra going? Dra: Great. I'm at the merge.' Webly: Cool. I've never gotten to merge. Probably because I'm A HUGE PROCRASTINATOR! Yep, that's what it is. Who’s yo fav to write for? Dra: Flaire. Webly: Coolio! What’s your favorite story to read? Dra: I have to answer this? Fine.........I don't read stories. Webly: O_o. You need to get reading stories soon, boy. Anything you need to think the wiki needs to improve on? Dra: Administrators. I really think I should be an admin ;) Webly: *laughs* Like that'll happen, JK. What are you going to do to celebrate the holidays? Dra: Find Waldo. Webly: Okay....... what are you asking for Christmas? Dra: An NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) and a PS3 <3 '''Webly: I'm asking for two pages worth of items! Where’s waldo?' Dra: I am Waldo.' Webly: Well... that's interesting. We’re done nao. See you next time on da Author of the Month Interviews! New Stories Mr. Totaldramaman (Talk) Total Drama House Author: Mr. Totaldramaman Chris has taken ten of his teens, and four new ones, to a house. He's changed the whole format of Total Drama. Who will win the next "STDPP" competition? "TDNO?" Who'll get eliminated? Stay tuned to find out. Total Drama Eights Author: Reddude In this eight-year-old fic, twenty-two campers were taken to the outer region of Hong Kong. They must survive the dangers of the area, especially the Chinese military. Who will rise to the challenge and win a reality show before they're even in 5th grade? Why don't you read to find out? Total Drama Shopping Centre Author: Frank15 The Total Drama series has become so popular (believe it or not), that Chris couldn't host every series out there. Instead, Lindsay's been hired to host in one of her favorite venues: the shopping centre. It won't all be fun and games for the twenty-two contestants who will be put through the wringer, though. Well, maybe slightly. So sit back, relax, and stay tuned for Total Drama Shopping Centre! Total Drama Coast Author: Jake R Ben Waterson is a rich guy who is known for being sarcastic and witty, and was hired to host a new series called Total Drama. Ben takes twenty two teenagers to South Africa near the ocean to compete there. Every three days, one team will vote off one of there own, where they can never come back to the show. There will be tons of drama with this host. Drama, romance, comedy, and much more! Stay tuned! The Challenge Author: TDITasha Twenty-two teens have been gathered to compete on a brand new reality show, The Challenge. They will have to face flies, disgusting food, mutated animals, and worst of all, eachother. Drama, betrayal, romance, and more, all on The Challenge! The Drama Games Author: 1dra7 The twenty four teens from all of the Total Drama Seasons have been banded together once more, with a new host named, Chet. However, this time, Chet has taken them back to Wawanakwa to compete in a Hunger Games style competition. He wants them to fight and kill each other until one of them wins. Find out who dies and who lives, all in The Drama Games! Polls Who's your favorite remaining Best of the Best contestant? Alexandria Audrey II Autumn Dante Doyce Missy Sebastian Stevie Tsuyoshi Zane Are you excited for the first ever Wiki Awards? YES! No... I haven't heard of it Do you like Total Drama Tokyo so far? Best story on the wiki! Yeah, it's amazing It's a'ight I don't think it's very good... This story sucks!!! Wiki News Jkl9817 (Talk) So, your favorite semi-newbie here with the news. October's been a busy month in our wiki—the anniversary month, really: our wiki turned 3 on October 19. On the first day of the month, the Featured Quote ballot was open and, of course, drew a huge turnout right on the first day, with a lot of traffic 'til the first FQ of the new era was finally crowned. Further ahead in the month, eu had the idea of setting up another edition (hopefully successful this time) of the Wiki Awards, and, after we came up with a list of categories and decided who should compose the voting commitee, the nominees began to be chosen by secret ballot. We're still in process of picking the nominees, but things seem to be working fine so far. Also, by the end of September we finally made a decision on the "Almost unrelated stories" situation, and a new clause is soon to be included in the wiki's rules. Be sure to stay tuned for further information. Another problem that came up was the one regarding the canon name usage. After much deliberation, the decision chosen by admin vote was that canon names can no longer be used to name OCs. In other interesting news, a bunch of long-awaited stories was launched (read more in story news), Wikia made the decision of putting an ad on the frontpage, which completely breaks its symmetry, we tried expanded wiki navigation but no one liked it so it was changed back to the way it is now, and, as what might have been the most important thing that happened in October, Toad temporarily used an Andy Samberg avatar. Please read this section again next month. New Proposals Rumors Milestones/Edit achievements Shadowgeoff (Talk) *Sprink - 20,000th Edit. *Kg - Featured User. *Shane - Two Featured Stories. *Toad - 5,000th Edit. *Fan - 500th Edit. *Cree - Featured Image. *Jkl - First Featured Quote since its revival. *SG - 3,000th Edit. Story News Fun Wiki Games Who Said What? Wiki Wordsearch =Featured Characters= Wiki Crossword Comics Featured User Interview 1dra7 (Talk) This month's featured user is.... Weblykinly! Webly has been a helpful member of the wiki, and is also known for being friendly. Some of his stories include Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains (Webly Style) and Total Drama Celebrities. Congratulations, Webly! I spoke to Webly, and gave him his interview. Here it is! What was it like to win FU? Webly:'' It’s really awesome to see all these great users voting to support you to win a high award. I’d like to thank everyone that was kind enough to vote for me.'' Are you happy you won, or do you think someone else deserves it more? Webly: OF COURSE I’M HAPPY! I was ecstatic! That was the best part of my day because I didn’t even realize I won. Honestly, I think I was most deserving for all I did but my second choice would’ve been Jkl for all the hard work he’s put in to this wiki plus giving the wiki really good ideas and for being a good writer. ;) If you didn't win, who would you vote for?'' Webly: Whoops, just answered that one. Like I said, Jkl. XD'' How many Fanfictions do you have? Webly'': Well, I think 6 XD. Two are on hiatus, the other four are not I just need to get writing.'' Do you think you deserve a cookie for winning FU and for being the maker of the newsletter?'' Webly: ''Definitely, I deserve all the cookies in the world! *twitches eye* JK, but yeah I’d take around 10. ;) What is your favorite Fanfiction? Remember, if it isn't mine, you will die.'' Webly: ''REALLY? I have to answer this one? Well, let’s see, I really enjoyed Reality and All Stars for the drama but for comedy it’s definitely Total Drama What The Heck. I’ve also really loved Gideon’s fic, The Legend of Total Drama Island. That one is just really good and darker than some other stories but I think it’s the darker presence that makes me like it a lot. Although, I’m not really a dark person at all. '' I heard that Waldo is behind you, is this true?' Webly: Waldo ain’t behind me although I can’t say the same about you.'' Waldo: Trololololololololololololololololololol '' ''How do you suppose the square root of 64 divided by 764 times the weight of an Aperture Science Storage Cube will fit into the denominator of a fraction made entirely of decimals, and how will it relate to you winning FU? Webly: Say what now? '' ''Are you on the EDGE, THE EDGE, THE EDGE, THE EDGE....OF GLORY? Webly: No, I fell off that edge two months ago. '''Are you Awesome? Webly: ''Am I awesome? Why yes I am. Did I just make a Doyce reference? You tell me. ;) Other Featured Stuff 1dra7 (Talk) Hello! I'm 1dra7, but you can just call me Dra! We have a bit of news on the other featured items here on the wiki. Let's get started! 'Featured Story' The featured story this month was... "Total Drama Wiki" by TDIFan13 and Bigez620! First of all, let me say that this story deserved to be featured. It was very unique in its surprises and its challenges in a whole. The story is quite lengthy so it will take a while to read and go over. I reccomend this to you in all of its glory! We asked TDIFan and Bigez some questions as well. *''How does it feel to win Featured Story?'' **It's such an honor to win Featured Story. "Total Drama Wiki" has been one of my favorite fanfictions thus far and I'm glad that my hard work has paid off. But it's not just my hard work; I really couldn't have done this without my fellow author and close friend, Bigez620. He totally made the experience worth it. If you liked "Total Drama Wiki", I'd check out its sequels, "Total Drama Network" and "Total Drama Radioactive". *''How does it feel to be a winner of the Featured Story?'' **It's definitely a shock. I nominated the story under the impression that it would get a few votes and lose by a landslide, because I had thought only a few users liked it. But as soon as I posted a link to the forum in the Total Drama Wiki chatroom, votes started pouring in. Naturally, this started a bit of conflict amongst users who believed that I was "advertising", but it was all sorted out in the end. *''How was writing a co-fanfiction?'' **Well, the idea to write a story about the wiki's users was brought up by my co-author, Bigez620. I loved the idea and offered to help him out with the writing. Weeks later, the first chapter was written. I really enjoyed working with my co-author and I hope that he continues to form suggestions for "Total Drama Radioactive"; even though he's not credited as an author, I really look forward to hearing his feedback. *''Did you enjoy writing your story?'' **Most definitely. It was super-fun. Bigez620 would normally start off with a rough draft of the episode, and I'd touch up on it and add or remove scenes. If there's one thing I can say about my co-author, it's that I love his sense of humor. Bigez also replied with a short few words: *I for one feel thrilled that it has won. I wasn't sure if it was ready to be put up for nomination, but it turns out that many other readers find it to be a success. Me and Ryan have worked very hard on it and spent a lot of time to assure it would be perfect. I am very satisfied at the way it turned out and I am glad that it has won featured story. 'Featured Character' This month's featured character is on Elena, byFreefallinglilacs! Elena is the rude socialite from Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. When she's not scheming, making alliances, or harrassing lesbians... she's harrassing everyone else. Elena was specifically chosen this month as featured antagonist. Congratulations! This character is very entertaining in the story In my opinion. Then again, who isn't entertaining when they're an antagonist? Go check out the series and Elena's performance in the show right now, in: Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. FFL also was interviewed. 1) How does it feel to win Featured Character? :Elena: '"Amazing, of course. I'm not surprised though. Who ''wouldn't ''vote for me? I mean, yes I'm a little offended that you guys all think I'm an ''antagonist (because clearly you're all just jealous), but hey, I guess I'd rather have people love to hate me than just plain hate me." :'Freefalling Lilacs: '"I am so surprised that I won. I've never put up anything of mine for the Featureds, but when I saw that the theme was antagonists I knew it was time to try it since I had a couple to choose from. I was amazed that Elena received so many votes (ironically I think it was unlucky thirteen), and I'm so happy that she won." '''2) Have you ever won Featured Character before? :Elena: '"Well, no. Duh. I should have though." :'Freefalling Lilacs: '''"Nope! I've never even nominated anything on the Featureds ballots before this." '''3) Any comments on winning? :Elena: '"This just shows all those losers on my season how much the fans love me. I can't wait to see their faces when they found out I won. Oh, and I'm still waiting for my prize for winning..." :'Freefalling Lilacs: '"Thank you to everybody who voted for Elena! If I could remember all the names, I would list them here, but I'm afraid to forget anybody so it's not going to happen. I'm really glad my mean girl (or at least one of them) was the first TDI:FYE character to win, since I do love antagonists. Thanks again voters!" 'Featured Quote(s) This month's featured quote from 1-15 of November is by DJSpenstar. “Dad? I’ve been thinking about something.” “What’s that, sweetie?” asked her Dad. “I was thinking about committing suicide,” confided Alyssa, “So I can escape the nightmare that is my life, and join you on the other side at last.” “Sweetie,” soothingly said her dad, “You have so much life left to live. You have something we don’t. Don’t throw it away.” “So I have to live only to fulfill an obligation to you?” Alyssa folded her arms. “Great, just great.” ::''-- from Total Drama Infinity by DJ Spenstar'' This quote is entertaining. Read more in Total Drama Inifinity! (Link above) 'Featured Image' The featured image this month is the lineup of Luna, a character on Total Drama Grasslands.This picture was drawn VERY well. Congratulations Kenzen! Story Reviews This Month's Top Ten 1dra7 (Talk) Hello there! This is 1dra7 here with this month's top ten stories! See if your story was voted for on our ballot! Remember, if your story was not nominated, it can be nominated again in the next month! Let's get started! 1: Total Drama Reality Total Drama Reality will pit twenty, brand new, fairly bizarre teens against each other. They will compete as teams, to start, in a series of challenges based entirely on reality television shows. There will be one winner, who will be awarded a prize of $5,000,000. 2: Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment After five years of begging, the fans finally got what they wanted from the Total Drama producers: a new season of drama. Putting twenty-two brand new contestants head to head on a new American island film set to compete in pop culture-based challenges for a $1,000,000 cash prize, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet return for the all new season of Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. 3: Total Drama: Pacific Island Welcome to Paradise Isle, a small remote island in the Pacific Ocean. For the next month, twenty-two teens will be forced to compete against not only each other, but also against the unpredictable weather and dangerous native flora and fauna. Their struggle will not be in vain, as the victor will walk away with a check for three million dollars and the story of a lifetime. One island. Two teams. Three million dollars. Who will fight, and who will flee? Find out only on...Total...Drama...Pacific Island! 4: Total Drama What The Heck? After TDWT, budget cuts were made due to all the lawsuits, cover ups, and failed Chris McLean dolls that were made. Instead of trying to find a sensible and economic solution, Chris fired Chef Hatchet so he could hire a crazy fan who would work harder than any crew member for low pay. He found the perfect girl after noticing her stalking him and his cat. He sent her to find some new contestants, pick old ones, come up with a season idea and generate fan buzz while he watched Jersey Shore and got plastic surgery. And this odd, creepy, strange, weird and kinda lazy fan did that. In her own "special" way. 5: Total Drama: Best of the Best Welcome to the seventh story in Sprinklemist's main canon. This will be the second All-Star story written by Sprink. It will take twenty memorable contestants from five preceding stories and have them compete against each other for the latest amount of prize money and the title of... Best of the best! 6: Total Drama Antarctica Total Drama Antarctica is the sequel to Total Drama: Paradise Beach, and the second story in SG's main canon. Chris McLean takes sixteen teens to the frozen continent of Antarctica, where they are forced to withstand freezing temperatures, brutal weather, and each other. The sole compeititor to avoid elimination and outlast their fifteen opponents walks away with a million dollars. This is Total Drama Antarctica! 7: Total Drama Revolution In the epic third story of Toad's canon, 20 all-new contestants compete in a large city, where they will fight for a billion dollars! 8: Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem The fourth season in the epic Oweguy series! 20 all new contestants head to a nice big beach resort near beaches, the ocean, sports clubs, and more! But they're not here to relax. This resort happens to be owned by Oweguy who has signed them up for an all new season of Total Drama hosted by himself and co-hosted by his gothic wife Marine. They'll compete in all sorts of challenges such as surfing, scuba diving, challenges involving crabs, and more! Also Oweguy has brought back some of his stuff from Total Drama Sci-Fi Action so who knows what's going to happen. Who's going to win it all? Find out on Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem! 9: The Legend of Total Drama Island A TDI reimagining from the author of Legacy. Rated PG-13 for mature subject matter, adult situations, suggestive dialogue and mild profanity. 10: Total Drama Stardom Chris, Chef, and the other twenty-four competitors have finished filming the finale of Total Drama World Tour. Only problem? They're stuck in Hawaii, with a busted up plane in Drumheller. The active volcano demolished their only form of transportation, the helicopter, and Chris' boat was totaled. So, now, what are they going to do? Chris McLean's twin sister (or so she claims to be), Caitlin McLean, has stepped up to the plate. She's gathered sixteen Total Drama fans around North America in hopes of making her own reality show, to gain enough money to get her brother and the poor teenagers out of Hawaii. After finding an old RV in the local dump, she's taking a road trip from Newfoundland, all the way to San Diego, California, where she will fly to Honolulu to save the cast! But, where is she going to get the money to do all of this? The revenue received from the viewers and ratings of each episode of Total Drama Stardom will play a crucial role: plane tickets to Hawaii, gas money, and keeping all of the filming equipment! Each day, the sixteen fans will participate in one challenge, and each night, the competitor that does not receive a melted candy bar at the Rest Stop Ceremony will be forced to take the Motel Room Rental of Shame, and the rest of the contestants will continue on. Will she succeed? Find out, only on the fourth season of Total Drama; Total Drama Stardom! Congratulations to our winners! Have someone nominate your story for the next top ten! Let's see who can win this! This month's top story was Total Drama Reality. ''Congratulations, Sprink! Wiki/Real Birthdays Closing with Vital Information 'Weblykinly (Talk)''' The camera closes in on a guy sitting in a background identical to the background of an old, All That sketch. A voice announces, "This is Webly K. Inly with some Vital Information for your everyday life." Webly is seen playing with an iPod he drops it on the ground and the looks at the camera embarrassed. He begins, "If you see someone drowning, try to throw popcorn in their mouth." He stays straight face and continues. "If someone asks for your name, don't say 'Ura Eady Ot'." He now laughs. "If you are dressed up as Dorothy with her dog for Halloween is one thing but if your dressed up as bacon with your dog, you better run." The same voice announces, "This has been Vital Information for your everyday life."